


The 5 Times Patton Smiled And The 1 Time It Didn't Reach His Eyes

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Sad Patton, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Life has a way of moving relationships in the direction they're supposed to go. Sometimes, where they're supposed to go is not where you want them to.





	The 5 Times Patton Smiled And The 1 Time It Didn't Reach His Eyes

1) It wasn’t until Patton met the boy that he could remember smiling so large and laughing so loud. The eccentricities and commanding presence got his attention, the charm managed to gain his favour and friendship.

Every day was a joy. They would go out, just being kids. Adventuring across the playing fields and into the trees, climbing trees and using them as lookout towers, creating forts wherever and whenever they could. It was as if Patton could not stop smiling with his new friend.

There were some bad days. His friend was extremely popular, and that seemed to come with people who were jealous. If they could not take it out on his friend, they would go for someone else. They just happened to go for Patton. The smile faded for a moment.

That was until he was saved. Two words stuck out in what his friend said to the bullies.

It was the day he heard the words ‘Best Friend’. That was when he remembered smiling the widest. He couldn’t help it. Patton squealed and grabbed his friend in a hug, feeling the happy tears welling up in his eyes. He buried his face into his friend’s chest. He’d never been happier.

—

2) It all happened so fast.

It had been several years since Patton had met him. It was a warm day, they were taking a walk through the fields they’d once ran through as young children, chatting. It was almost time for them to move onto the next stage of their lives. Still, he couldn’t help but have a smile on his face.

They passed by the tree his friend had noticed years ago, the one that used to be the top of their castle. The pair stared for a moment and reminisced about the carefree days they’d both shared. Patton glanced to his left, looking at his friend as his cheeks flushed. Still smiling.

Their eyes met for a moment before hands softly cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer. No words, just silent understanding between the two of them. Soft lips met, eyes slid closed, arms surrounded each other. A gust of wind blew by them before they parted.

It only took a second for Patton to smile again, laughter bubbling up inside. His eyes shut as he giggled, pulling his companion in for a hug. He couldn’t have been happier.

—

3) The best thing had happened for the two of them.

Becoming a couple was an easy choice for the two of them. It made them the happiest. Patton could barely wipe the smile off his face.

Everyone around them who cared were supportive; some jokingly pointing out how this should have happened sooner. His boyfriend’s large friend group and his reputation allowed for the news to spread quickly amongst the small community. There may have been some people who thought bad of them, but neither of them noticed nor cared. They had each other.

As it came closer to moving on with life, they both found courses in the same place for the two of them to pursue. They may not have been the most prestigious, but they were both willing to put a little bit aside for the other. No matter how much Patton tried to convince his partner, he was headstrong in staying with him as much as he could. Promises of love and devotion whispered between gentle kisses. He’d never felt more love, nor given so much.

—

4) They were clearly being given good fortune.

The two found that they were put into the same dorm. Not the same room, but at least on the same floor. Patton couldn’t help the happy feeling that bubbled inside of him, along with the nervousness. They both settled into their own rooms before meeting up.

Both of their roommates were nice. Neither cared about sharing the room with a third party every now and then, but they were sure to insist that they hear nothing from the two of them. The comments were met with quick glances, blushes and laughter.

While they got sucked into their new schedules and commitments, they made time for each other. Meeting during short breaks between classes, using weekends whenever they could, working together in dorms. Patton would be sure to see all he could of his boyfriend’s work, enthusiastically sharing his love for it.

There were times when it got hard, but they could always find a way to work around it. Whether it be hard scheduling time together or accidentally venting frustrations. There would always be a moment where they would be able to come together and work through it all. Patton always smiled at the end, usually ending up with a hand over his mouth as he giggled at his boyfriend’s over the top, dramatic apologies. Whispered words, gentle kisses and the comforting feeling of strong arms around him left Patton with his hear swelling with love. He softly sighs and smiles every time.

—

5) He didn’t expect exhaustion would lead to such a feeling.

It was after a particularly exciting day. Patton was pacing inside his partner’s dorm room waiting for his boyfriend’s return after his final project performance. He was sure it would go well, but there was still the anticipation.

He knew as soon as he heard the door at the end of the hallway slammed open and he heard the quick, heavy steps coming towards him. Patton turned to the suddenly opened door and a grin spread across his face as he was picked up by those arms, spun around and kissed deeply. It started softly and they parted with wide grins.

There was so much that the pair wanted to say, but for some reason, words were not coming. Smiles slowly slide off their faces and they got lost in each other. Not the time for words. Time to act.

Their lips found each other again, starting soft and gaining passion as it continued. It took until they were both desperate for them to part again. Lips never stopped, along with it came the muttered promise that the room was theirs for the night.

One action led to another and the night ended with Patton stroking his boyfriend’s hair as he lay on his chest. He felt tired, but in the best way possible. A soft smile spread on his face as he felt the steady breathing. Patton could not take his eyes off him. It was then he was certain. This is what love felt like.

—–

+1) How stupid he to think he could escape the past.

It was a crazy coincidence. The force that pulled them together in the first place just was not about to give up. Even after several years apart. Patton still smiled at him, despite the ache he felt.

The man was in front of him. Still looking as beautiful as he ever did, possibly even more so as he seemed to radiate a light. Something he’d never seen before.

His ears just about heard the words as he was spoken to. His gaze moved to the other person in the conversation. Practically his opposite.

Patton kept smiling. His bottom teeth hidden from the world.

Instead of bright and cheerful, the man seemed dark and had an air of gloom.   
Instead of looking approachable, he came across downright scary.  
Instead of being soft and squishable, he was hard and thin.

Patton smiled harder. Reaching out a hand to this man. Shaking his hand.

He thinks he introduced himself. He can’t remember.

It felt like an age. The ache continued. It got worse.

He kept himself smiling. His eyes wide and open. Friendly.

Finally. They left.

Patton kept smiling. Even as he watched them go. Even as he watched their hands intertwine.

He stopped when he saw the smiles on their faces. Eyes crinkled slightly.

He understood now.

This is what heartbreak felt like.


End file.
